Straying eyes
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: In which Heichou watching with sick fascination as Eren masterbates to the thought of him-ereri oneshot


Another ereri one shot _

He had one job to do. One fucking job.

Clean the house.

It was that simple. You pick up the dust pan and the broom and you clean. It doesn't get any easier than that.

Sneering, Levi ran a finger along the back of one of the chairs. His face twisted into a look of disgust when he saw a thin layer of dust coat the pad of his finger.

He gave that shitty brat one, simple job: Make sure the house is clean, while he and the remaining members of squad 104 went out to survey the land. One, fucking simple job that even a monkey can do. Yet, that kid still finds a way to screw things up.

Letting out a low growl, he kicked aside the forgotten dustpan. A small cloud of dust poof-ed up, momentarily gagging him. Waving his hand in front of him, he gave two small coughs to clear his lungs.

"Disgusting." He muttered, as he dusted himself from any stray pieces of dust that may have landed on him

The brat was going to get it. He was going to make sure that the next time Eren was given a job, he was going to complete it. Properly.

Unfastening his 3D gear, he neatly placed it by the wall. Making sure that it was in an area that was relatively clean. Once he made sure his gear was in the perfect spot, he stormed off in the direction of Eren's room. The clacking sound of his boots filled the otherwise silent house.

"Eren!" He called out as he neared his room. He could hear movements from within. "Open the damn door."

However, he was greeted with no reply.

"Nnh...right there!" Levi leaned in, placing his ear against the door. He was certain he just heard the brat talk. "Aaaa...That feels so good"

Pulling back, Levi's brows furrowed. That was definitely Eren.

"Aaaaaa!"

Annoyance and anger surged through him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of sounds they were.

"Che." He gritted his teeth. Not only did Eren fail to clean the house, but the reason for his failure to complete said task, was because he was too busy either fondling himself, or fracking with someone.

"Aaa, yes, YES!"

Having heard enough, Levi was ready to storm in and give him a piece mind. Placing his hand on the handle he was ready to burst in, before Eren's next sentence stopped him

"Yes...Heichou's dick feels so good!"

Doing a double take Levi loosened his grip on the handle and leaned in again. This time he could distinctly hear the harsh pants and the shuffling of bed sheets.

"Just..like that Heichou…"

Levi's eyes widened a fraction. He knew he should probably just turn around and leave, and pretend like he didn't just hear what Eren just said, but his body had a different idea.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible he turned the handle and pushed opened the door just wide enough so he could peek inside. Flattening himself against the wall, he tilted his head so he could get a clear view of what Eren was doing.

His normal expressionless look, slipped away as a look of fear mixed with fascination took it's place.

"Aaaa!"

He watched as Eren play with his own nipple. Gently twisting and flicking it, while his other hand was busy stroking his penis.

"Just like that Heichou." He heard Eren moan as he started stroking his penis faster. "You're so skilled...Aaa"

Levi felt like he should just watch away, but he couldn't seem to move. His eyes were glued on the scene before him.

"Mmmm" Eren whined, as he slowly traced the hand that was playing with his nipple down towards his crotch area. With his other hand still stroking himself, he drew sensual motions around his upper and inner thigh. "Aaaa. Yes Heichou, touch me right there."

Wrapping his hand around his dick, Eren changed from stroking to pumping. His mouth was slightly opened as more lecherous sounds escaped. His normally focused green eyes were glazed over. "Haaaa…..Nnnn"

Levi swallowed. He watched as a thin trail of silva trail down from the corner of Eren's mouth.

"Heichou! You're so tight!" Eren continued to gasp as he started to jerk himself off even faster. Pre cum was already starting to leak out. The white liquid slowly dripped out from the tip of his dick and onto his hand.

Levi felt his own breathing become more shallowed, as he felt his own dick slightly twitch inside his pants. Was he actually turned on by this brat?

His eyes never leaving Eren, he watched as Eren thrusted his pelvis up and rolled over so he was on all fours kneeling on the bed. A thin layer of sweat gleaned over his forehead. Just what was the brat going to do now?

"Aaaa..mnn….Levi-heichou." Eren moaned as he placed his face down on the bed. With his free hand, he brought it to his ass. Running a finger along the crack, he moaned even louder.

"I want to feel Heichou inside of me."

With two fingers, Eren with ease slide them into his ass. Lifting his head up from the bed and arching his back, he gave another loud moan.

Levi felt his own hand travel to his crotch, but immediately stopped himself. He had more fucking control than that. Bitting his bottom lip, he watched as Eren meticulously, fingered his ass while maintaining a steady pumping pace on his dick. He could see the pre cum coming out faster. He knew Eren was close.

"Hnnh...Aaaaa…..yes...yes...Heichou...you feel amazing!" Eren panted between gasps as he felt himself slowly lose it. The feeling in his ass and around his dick was more than he could handle. Thrusting his pelvis at a haphazard pace, and further increasing his jerking speed on his dick, Eren felt the coil in his stomach snap.

"HEICHOU!"

Shuddering, he finally came. The white milky substance flowed out from his dick in large quantities. The intensity of his organism, made every limb in his body feel like jelly. Drawing in a deep breath, he collapsed on the bed panting trying to regain his breath.

"Heichou…" Levi heard him give a small murmur.

Closing his eyes, Levi carefully closed the door, and leaned back against the wall. Did he really just witness that?

Cracking open his eyes he stared down at the bulge in the front of his pants.

It seems that he has just been uncomfortably aroused by that brat.

_

Please leave a review! 


End file.
